Destinado a la grandeza
by albaa
Summary: Y fue así como descubrió la leyenda de la Cámara de los Secretos, una habitación secreta y legendaria construida por Salazar Slytherin como hogar de un monstruo que pudiera terminar su "noble trabajo".


**Wolas!**

**Esto es lo que he podido conseguir, espero que os guste!**

**Me ha costado ajustarlo tiene 997 palabras.**

**_*Este fic participa en el Mini reto: Tom Riddle en Hogwarts del foro Las cuatro casas.*_**

**_Disclaimer: TODO lo que reconozcáis pertenece a JK Rowling._**

* * *

**Destinado a la grandeza**

_"Estás destinado a la grandeza. Sólo tú elijes el camino. _¡Slytherin!"

Esas palabras no querían desaparecer de su mente. Dentro de su ser siempre había sentido que era especial, que estaba destinado a hacer grandes proezas y ahora que sabía realmente quien era, no lo dudaba y no cesaría en su intento de conseguirlo.

Hacía aproximadamente dos meses que había salido de ese orfanato en el que se había criado, donde había descubierto que tenía un don y ahora mientras se dirigía hacia el Bosque Prohibido en mitad de la noche, como solía hacer cada día, iba pensando en lo mucho que había cambiado su vida.

En el orfanato era un bicho raro, todos se metían con él, hasta que descubrió que podía devolvérselo con creces y vaya si lo hizo, esos estúpidos niños nunca olvidarían quien era Tom Sorvolo Ryddle, pero ahora en Hogwarts nadie le trataba mal, al contrario le respetaban y el creía que incluso le temían y eso le proporcionaba una increíble satisfacción. No era tonto, sabía que incluso siendo un mago como todos los que allí residían, tenía habilidades especiales, en su opinión dones que le hacían superior a los demás.

En esos escasos dos meses que llevaba en el castillo, no había hecho especiales amigos, no los necesitaba, pero los compañeros de su Casa estaban contentos con él, había conseguido una gran cantidad de puntos haciendo que el marcador de su casa se pusiera en primer lugar. Había aprendido mucho, se pasaba las horas que tenía libres en la biblioteca descubriendo ese nuevo mundo y en las horas donde todo el mundo dormía se las ingeniaba para explorar ese enorme Castillo al que podía llamar hogar y pasear por el oscuro Bosque Prohibido donde había conocido a Kaila.

Quería encontrar un escondite, como la cueva que había encontrado cuando vivía en el orfanato. Había leído muchas historias, aunque más bien debería decir leyendas, pero su curiosidad era más grande que el escepticismo de la gente y le había costado dos semanas encontrar la Sala de los Menesteres, había pasado tres veces frente a la pared deseando encontrar un sitio donde esconderse, esa era su necesidad y al materializarse la puerta y entrar se sorprendió al encontrar millones de objetos, millones de historias, había deambulado por esos pasillos horas y horas, pero ese lugar no tenía lo que él necesitaba, ese sitio era perfecto para esconder un objeto que no quisieras que nunca encontrara nadie e insatisfecho había vuelto a la biblioteca para seguir buscando cualquier indicio de otro escondite que se adecuara a sus necesidades. Oscuro, silencioso, frío, apartado…

Y fue así como descubrió la leyenda de la Cámara de los Secretos, una habitación secreta y legendaria construida por Salazar Slytherin como hogar de un monstruo que pudiera terminar su "noble trabajo". No tenía muy claro a qué se refería exactamente la leyenda con eso de un "monstruo" o "noble trabajo", pero conocía que la gente tendía a exagerar esas historias para asustar a los niños.

Esa noche se dirigía hacia el bosque, siempre ayudándose de las sombras que le proporcionaba la oscuridad del castillo, había estado dos noches enteras investigando a Salazar Slytherin e intentando dar con el paradero de esa dichosa Cámara de los Secretos. En lo primero había tenido éxito, había descubierto la historia de Salazar y con ello la historia de su familia, de dónde provenía su segundo nombre, era descendiente directo de uno de los fundadores de ese colegio y tenía las mismas raras habilidades que él.

Estaba más que emocionado, eso le confirmaba que era especial, que estaba destinado a la grandeza, su herencia mágica así lo decía. Ahora sólo le quedaba descubrir cuál era el legado de su padre, pero antes tenía que encontrar la Cámara de Salazar.

Llegando al bosque, se dirigió a un pequeño claro donde sabía que le estaría esperando Kaila. Desde el primer día que había pisado ese sitio se había fascinado con ese espeso y oscuro bosque y cuando el día de su selección le habían anunciado que estaba terminante prohibido ir allí, había sido el empujón que le faltaba para hacer de ese sitio un lugar común para él. Kaila era su única amiga, era una serpiente de grandes proporciones que había dado con él un día que casualmente estaba hablando esa lengua que nadie más podía hablar y a la que llamaban Pársel.

Le contó todo lo que había descubierto sobre la Cámara de los Secretos, Salazar y su descendencia. Le dijo que había intentado encontrar esa cámara sin ningún éxito y que creía que con su ayuda podría lograrlo. Y esa misma noche Tom regresó a su habitación en Slytherin acompañado de Kaila la cual se metió entre las cañerías para dar con lo que su amigo buscaba.

Al día siguiente, a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar del bosque se volvieron a encontrar.

\- _He encontrado la Cámara, Tom. La entrada está en el baño del segundo piso, pero desde allí no he podido salir he tenido que volver por las cañerías._

Se dirigió hacia allí dándole las gracias a Kaila prometiéndole que volvería si conseguía abrir la entrada. Entró en el lavabo y se paró frente al lavamanos donde había descubierto la pequeña figura de una serpiente grabada en uno de los grifos, ahí estaba, la entrada a la Cámara.

Intentó todos los hechizos que había aprendido para abrir, desbloquear, incluso hacer añicos, pero no consiguió nada, durante meses se internó en la biblioteca buscando un método para entrar y nada, ninguna indicación en ninguno de los libros, ni en la Sección Prohibida, pero sabía que lo conseguiría no importaba cuanto le costara, él estaba destinado a la grandeza y se lo demostraría a todo el mundo, sin importarle los métodos utilizados, después de todo era descendiente de Salazar Slytherin y eso era sinónimo de poder y él acabaría siendo el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos.

* * *

**He leído por ahí que a Tom le costó varios años dar con la forma de abrir la Cámara de los Secretos, supongo que a las personas inteligentes las soluciones más obvias se les escapan, cómo es decir una simple palabrita en Pársel, pero supongo que pensando que Salazar era un mago tan poderoso habría ingeniado algo más sofisticado para guardar su preciada Cámara... pero bueno está es mi historieta, espero que os guste!**

**Besos!**


End file.
